Things We Never Plan On
by TheRavenViolinist
Summary: 10 years ago, Rin and Len were best friends. Rin, now age 22, is a famous fashion designer. Len, now age 23, is a dropout, having never accomplished anything. Rin is married, Len is engaged. They haven't seen each other or spoken in 10 years. When a certain blonde boy enters Rin's life again, she knew she never planned on falling in love. RinxLen with RinxLuki and LenxNeru R&R!


**A/N: Hey peoples! It's TheRavenViolinist again, and I'm here with a new story. I was sitting in History, being finished with my test and fanfic ideas just started coming to me so I wrote them down. I'm going to attempt this one! Anyway, please enjoy "Things We Never Plan On"**

**Summary: 10 years ago, Rin and Len were best friends. Rin, now age 22, is a famous fashion designer. Len, now age 23, is a dropout, having never accomplished anything. Rin is married, Len is engaged. They haven't seen each other or spoken in 10 years. When a certain blonde boy enters Rin's life again, she never thought she'd see him again, and she never planned on falling in love.**

**Disclaimer: Uhuh.. bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Morning<strong>

**April 23****rd**

**9:45 AM **

**Kagasa Fashion**

**~Rin's POV~**

Oh hello! I am Rin Kagasa, and I am the head of a famous fashion corporation, Kagasa Fashion. It was another Thursday morning, and here I was fufilling an order for one our most top models, Luka Megurine, who also happens to be my stepsister. I'm married to her brother Luki, well anyway, let's move on.

"So you said a purple feather on the hat," I ask, scribling it down on my pad. Luka nods.

"Yes, and don't forget the sparkling pink belt," she replies. I nod and jutt it down on my pad.

"Okay, I will send that order in straight away, is there anything else, Ms. Megurine," I ask.

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Kagasa, when should I send payment," she asks.

"Within 48 hours of the shipment process, so by Monday," I say. She nods, and starts to get up.

"Thank you, Ms. Megurine. Do you have a photoshoot today," I ask. She smiles and nods.

"Yes, I forgot to mention that, thank you, Mrs. Kagasa," she replies. I giggle.

"I will send a photographer down there soon," I say. She smiles and heads towards the door.

"Have a good day," she says, smiling, and she leaves. I send a smile back and take a seat at my desk. I needed to start sketching Luka's outfit. Suddenly, my assistant, Miku Hatsune comes in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kagara, here are the reports for the order of Ms. Akita," she says, handing me a manilla folder. I quickly scan through it, all looks good.

"Also, here's your coffee," she says, placing a cup of hot coffee on my desk. I smile.

"Thank you Miku, oh before you go, I have something for you," I say, grabbing an envelope from my drawer.

"I talked to the board about all the hard work, and, they approved your bonus," I say, smiling. Her mouth drops open wide as she takes the envelope. She slowly opened it, and once she pulled the check out of the envelope, her eyes popped out of head. I glance at the amount and smile; $25,000. She definitely deserved it. All her work here for ten years, and she never got a bonus, now she has one, and I'm happy.

"I'm giving you a week off Miku, go out and buy some nice things and enjoy your time, I can hold down the fort here," I say, smiling.

"A..alright.. thank you so much, Mrs. Kagara," she says, returning my smile.

"Have a wonderful vacation," I say, as she exits the room. After she leaves, my eyes glance down at my phone, and I start looking through pictures that I've saved. After getting to the last gallery, I see a picture of me and my former friend, Len Kagamine, on our first day of 6th grade. I'm surprised this picture is on here, because when me and Len quit our friendship, I can swear I deleted every photo of us. I'm in my normal school uniform with a white bow on my head, and he's in his usual hoodie and jeans with his headphones.. Gosh.. that was 10 years ago.. I wonder where Len is now.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Morning<strong>

**April 23****rd**

**9:45 AM **

**Akita House**

**~Len's POV~**

Hey everyone, I'm Len Kagamine, and here I am in the Akita house, home to my beautiful fiancée, Neru Akita. She is a model.. I don't know where at, but all I know is she is super beautiful. How I ever scored a model, I will never know the answer. Well anyway, she's at a photo-shoot, so I'm here sitting here on the sofa, just listening to music. I love these headphones, not only cause they have my favorite colors, yellow and black on them, but because they were a special birthday present from a former friend: Rin Kagara. It was my 13th birthday then, she was 12.

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>Flashback~<strong>_

_**Friday Morning**_

_**7:45 AM **_

_**Crypton Middle School **_

_**September 17**__**th**__**, 2004**_

_**Len's 13**__**th**__** Birthday**_

_**~Normal POV~**_

_**"**__Yoooo, Lennnn," shouted a 12 year old Rin._

"Hey Rinny," said Len.

"_Happy Birthday, you're so lucky you're 13 now," she replied. Len smiled._

"You'll be there in three months," said Len, hugging her.

"Yah, right, anyway, I brought you a present," she says, handing Len a box wrapped in banana wrapping paper. Man, she's good. Len slowly tarred open the box, and pulled out a pair of new yellow and black headphones.

"I knew you needed some new ones, and I saw these, I knew they were perfect," she said. Len hugged her tightly, causing Rin to blush.

"Thanks so much, they're amazing. I promise I'll always wear them," said Len.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Man that was so long ago… I wonder if Rin's doing okay. I can't even remember why stopped being friends. Anyway, I have a date with Neru down at the Karaoke Bar later this evening, so I better go practice. I laugh a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Evening<strong>

**7:45 PM **

**Sanja's Karaoke Bar**

**~Rin's POV~**

Tonight was date night with my husband, Luki. He wanted to try the new karaoke bar, so I said why not. I hear the food is really good, and I'm going to sing! Anyway, we are in the back of Luki's car, while the chauffeur takes us downtown to the bar.

"I'm excited to hear you sing, dear, I haven't heard you sing since high school," says Luki, kissing my hand.

"I know, it's been a while, but at least I'll have you there to support me," I say.

"Of course, you're amazing, I love you," he says, pushing his lips against mine. His kisses always make me melt.. I remember when he first asked me out, the 2nd week of senior year.. We've been together for a total of five years, we've been married for three of those five. We finally arrive to the karaoke bar. Luki goes to find us a table, while I head up to the stage, because I'm first! Eventually, the lights come on. That's my cue. I grab the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rin Kagara, and I'm going to be singing "Regret Message", which is a little song I wrote," I say,

* * *

><p>~<strong>Len's POV~<strong>

**Sanja's Karaoke Bar**

**7:55 PM**

Rin… is that really her? Can it really be her? She looks amazing… does she see me?

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin's POV~<strong>

I'm about to start singing, when I notice a familiar face in the crowd.. Len. It's really him.. after all these years.

What should I do?

"SING," screamed my mind. (The lyrics are in English)

"In a little port on the outskirts of town, a young girl stands alone. By the sea, there existed an old tradition from long before," I begin singing.

* * *

><p><strong>~Len's POV~<strong>

She noticed me, our eyes haven't broken the stare. She's really good… Why is the song sad though?

Should I approach her?

* * *

><p><strong>~Rin's POV~<strong>

Don't stop singing.. avoid his gaze.. don't get pulled back in.

""Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, someday, your wish will come true," I continue to sing.

My mind continues to replay the memory of our fight. I can feel the tears start to swell.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Len's POV~<strong>

I can see tears starting to form in her eyes..I can tell she's remembering us.. I want to say something, but I've lost the ability to comprehend anything right now.

She's starting to choke up.. I really should do something.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Rin's POV~<strong>

Damn it.. I'm starting to cry.

"Flow along, little glass bottle with a message containing a wish on the other side of the horizon. There, it quietly disappears," I manage to choke out.

Just before I start the last note, I begin to break down. The microphone drops from my hand and I sink to my knees, burying my face in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for all the POV changes at the end. I was just trying to make one of those dramatic quick back and forth moments. Sorry if it's crappy! Anyway, I will try to update my best! Thanks!**

**Rin: Great… you made me look like some crybaby! The great and powerful Rin is no crybaby!**

**Len: Yah right! You cry whenever you eat an orange.**

Rin: Because.. I love oranges! So what, you cry even when you see a banana!

**Me: *Sweat drop***

**Rin: Yandere! *pointing at Len***

Len: Tsundere! *pointing at Rin*

Me: Not again -.-


End file.
